


Beneath The Surface

by Nessavanator



Series: Rurouni Kenshin - beneath the surface [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, liveaction, liveaction movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessavanator/pseuds/Nessavanator
Summary: Drabble and writing of thoughts, and expression, missing conversations among the movies, and post movies.  My own little angles and obsessive imagination.





	

The heat of the day overwhelmed Kaoru, make her flush slightly and drag her feet down the road at the edge of town. The desperation that clawed at her at the thought of defeat and returning to the dojo made her grip her wooden sword all the tighter.

She had to find the imposter and force him to end the charade or what else was the point? As it was she could scarcely feed herself, let alone Yahiko. The orphaned child with a samurai heart that despite his scandalous disrespect, had the dojo master by the heartstrings. She saw a reflection of herself in that young boy. The determination and stubbornness. Yahiko wore openly what Kaoru harbored silently. The fight to stand tall and proud with what defined them. 

Yes, she reaffirmed, she would need to end this once and for all, even if it meant her demise.

A part of her was still mollified for her attack on the rurouni. He did not do anything to bear her ill will and too her lack of manners with stride. He didn’t even chastise her for her wooden sword, or the very fact it was a woman who held said sword with knowledge and stance behind it.

No, despite their short interaction, he had shown her the utmost courtesy and respect beyond what she anticipated from his ruffian appearance.

She was ashamed once more, head falling to her sweat dampened gi. It clung to her and made her arms chafe slightly. Her irritation was mounting amid her weariness of the heat.

A tiny mew made her turn quickly to the ditch, seeing a small kitten tangled in a vine. Quickly dislodging it, the little feral thing was too tired from his struggle to defy her affections as she squealed over the stray. She was so very good at taking in the downtrodden, only seeing them now that she was on the very steps of being one herself.

An odd noise brought her attention up to the bridge, and her eyes widen in shock and fear.

A police officer, as his uniform described, was shuffling aimlessly. Blood poured from several stab wounds in his abdomen, as well as from his mouth. Then he stumbled against the bridge and tipped. Falling in a heap before Kaoru. No longer moving.

A black figure casually sauntered not long after, a sword leisurely resting on his shoulder. It was covered in blood.

“H-hey!” called Kaoru to the figure, placing the kitten in the bushes. It dashed off sensing the evil in the air.

The figure smirked, sitting on the bridge he regarded her a long moment.


End file.
